1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular knitting machine and more particularly, to a double bevel type double-knit circular knitting machine, which has an inner annular needle cylinder holder and an outer annular needle cylinder holder configured to show a 50°˜60° double bevel profile. Further, a sinker may be coupled to the inner needles or the outer needles of the double bevel type double-knit circular knitting machine to assist in holding down the knitted fabric, for enabling the double bevel type double-knit circular knitting machine to knit double knit fabrics as well as double-faced reversible fabrics and double-faced irregular shaped fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional double knit circular knitting machine generally comprises a disc having a horizontal needle cylinder holder and a vertical needle cylinder holder, a plurality of sector-shaped horizontal cam adjustment members horizontally abutted against one another along the surface of the horizontal needle cylinder holder, a plurality of horizontal cam blocks respectively arranged at the bottom side of the sector-shaped horizontal cam adjustment members, a plurality of horizontal needles reciprocatable in a respective horizontal needle track in each of the horizontal cam blocks to perform a knitting process; a plurality of sector-shaped vertical cam adjustment members abutted against one another along the surface of the vertical needle cylinder holder, a plurality of vertical cam blocks respectively arranged at the bottom side of the sector-shaped vertical cam adjustment members, and a plurality of vertical needles reciprocatable in a respective vertical needle track in each of the vertical cam blocks to perform a knitting process. During reciprocating motion of the horizontal needles and the vertical needles, yarns feeding from a yarn feeder above the disc are knitted into a fabric.
The aforesaid conventional double knit circular knitting machine is still not satisfactory in function. Because the horizontal needles and the vertical needles are reciprocating in different directions during a knitting operation, the effect of force distribution may result in uneven loop lengths or escape of loops. The knitted fabric has low elasticity. Further, this design of double knit circular knitting machine is practical for knitting double-faced reversible fabrics, double-faced irregular shaped fabrics, or fine gauge fabrics (20 G/inch or 24 G/inch).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a double knit circular knitting machine that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.